Blood Spill
by Kykura
Summary: When a new girl arrives at school and is an avid self-inflictor of pain, can Ellie and the others help?


Title: Blood Spill Rating: PG-13 Teaser: When a new girl arrives at school and is an avid self-inflictor of pain, can Ellie and the others help?  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Gulp. Another new school. My deep chocolate eyes couldn't pass the sign that read Degrassi Community School. I took one step, coming up on a stair leading up to the double doors.  
  
"Let's just hope these doors aren't the gates to hell," I mumbled, taking the cold metal handle into my hand and giving it a push. The door swung open and the halls had an aroma that seemed to repel me. What's new, I though to myself, crossing the threshold.  
  
"Are you Mrs. Kwan?" I asked when I opened the classroom door. I hadn't meant to be late, but my parent's dropped me off tardy. The students in the room all turned their heads to watch me fiddle with my fingers.  
  
The woman in the front of the room nodded. "Everyone, this is our new student Selene. She'll be joining us from now on."  
  
Everyone seemed to look puzzled when they heard my name, but how can I help it if I was English? I was adopted just last year. I'd been with my other American family for a while before they died in a car crash. My original parents separated, my mother who kept me fell ill and didn't want to infect me, which is why I was put up for adoption in the first place.  
  
I took a seat in the back row, next to a punk looking girl and a boy that kept his eyes averted to his notebook during the duration of class. I took notes, and was especially intrigued. I'd always loved to write.  
  
After class, the punk looking girl pulled me aside and smiled at me. "Hey," she said. "Do you want to sit with us in class and at lunch?"  
  
I nodded slowly and returned a small grin. "Sounds fun."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Fun indeed. Lunch was awkward. I sat at the table, my gray lunchbox in front of me. I seemed to be the only one with a lunchbox in the entire room. This girl, Ellie and her friends Ashley, Craig and Marco sat with me. They all asked me questions.  
  
"How's England?" asked the one called Ashley.  
  
"Your name is so awesome, it has a gothic ring to it," says Ellie.  
  
"You're hair is blue-black, that's so cool!" said Marco.  
  
"You bring your own lunch?" asked Craig. "It's probably quite smart actually."  
  
I just smiled and nodded to all of them and reaching inside my lunch pail for my yogurt. Yummy, sweet, sweet vanilla yogurt. It ranks right up there with pudding. I dug my spork into the gooey paste and shoved it into my mouth. I savored the taste as it stuck my taste buds. I gulped it down and removed the plastic utensil from my mouth, it sparkled it was so clean.  
  
~*~*~  
  
I slowly went into my room and threw my backpack down on the ground. "What a day," I mumbled. So many people, so many questions. My mother wasn't home yet, thank god. If she were I'd be against the wall, pinned there for her to slap me around. What fun that'd be.  
  
So I decided it was best to just let it go with a swift breeze of release. There it lay; the beautiful knife I'd stolen from the kitchen long ago. It was in a place nobody ever went it. I doubt they even knew they had them.  
  
I took the knife's sharp, serrated edge and pressed it into the succulent skin that covered my left leg. I drug it down my leg, making sure to not press too awful deep. I didn't want to make it too obvious. Lucious red blood spilled for the gash, trickling down my pale skin. I watched for a moment before dragging my finger along the spot where the blade had been a moment before, collecting a river of crimson liquid on my finger and palm. I raised it to my lips and licked of a bit. The coppery sensation tasted good, but it would make me sick if I had too much. I'd known this from the nosebleeds my mother had given me frequently.  
  
I hid the knife away again and went to the bathroom. I ran the water in the tub to be lukewarm. I stepped out of my clothes and into the warm pool of clear water. The water burned my wound, it began to bleed again, not a lot, but enough to make the water directly touching it turn a tinge of deep red. Warm water will do that to you.  
  
~*~*~  
  
The next day at school I wore capri's and it was a mistake. Ellie saw the gash on my left leg. She pulled me aside and pointed to it. "What happened?"  
  
"Nothing," I lied. "Just a scratch."  
  
"If you're sure," she replied.  
  
I nodded and left for lunch.  
  
~*~*~  
  
I pulled out my silver lunchbox again and pulled out a container of ramen and a tiny bottle along with a spoon. I opened the ramen and poured the contents of the vile into the bowl. I stirred it in and dug into my lunch.  
  
Ellie snatched the vile when I was talking with Marco. She stuffed it into her pocket; I caught it all out of the corner of my eye, but remained quiet.  
  
After I got up to throw my spoon away, Ellie followed and pushed me into the hall. "What's this?" she asked pulling out the vile. I shook my head. "Seasoning."  
  
"Okay," she said opening it. She took a whiff of the odor and wrinkled her nose. "Some seasoning must be the seasoning of death. Because this is bleach!"  
  
**Okay - this didn't turn out right. Tell me what you think, I might end up deleting it** 


End file.
